1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to party display devices and more particularly pertains to a new party display device for supporting a plurality of decorative and ornamental objects which are tailored for particular festivities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of party display devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for holding a plurality of decorative and ornamental objects which may be selectively chosen for their appropriateness relative to the festivity for which the device is to be used.